


Restless Mind

by Seychelles



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: A truly disgusting amount of cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: After a tough battle Marvelous finds himself unable to sleep. Luckily for him he has his crew
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Restless Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Hey I needed to do a makeup treat and I liked this prompt the best. Hope you enjoy

Marvelous moved quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of his sleeping crewmates. Normally such a feat would be impossible since Joe’s military part left him a light sleeper and the ripple effect of him waking would wake up Luka, who’d end of waking Doc, and so on. It spoke to the wave of exhaustion that hung over the group.

He inched his way down carefully, slipping out through the bottom of the large custom made bed. Gai rolled over onto the warm spot he left behind, murmuring something in his sleep. That caused the group to stir, but thankfully not wake.

Marvelous pulled on his coat and headed to the kitchen. While he wasn’t as skilled as Doc when it came to cooking he was far from a slouch. He managed to take care of things in the days between the fall of the Red Pirates and the miracle that was finding Joe when he did.

_Well if he was being honest “taking care of things” was stretching the truth out a bit. There had been raw ache inside him, one that left him a contradictory mess of bundled up rage and hopeless exhaustion. He never ever wants those feelings to return._

It was fortunate that they had managed to stock up on food not too long ago. Marvelous managed to whip up a quick omelet for his own breakfast, and piled some fruit and muffins in a basket to take back to the rest of the crew.

“Marvelous.” Ahim said softly. When had she gotten up?

He plastered on a confident smirk. “Princess. Have a seat. I can’t promise anything fancy, but I can cook.”

The black eye Ahim had gotten in their last fight had darkened during the night. That combined with her rumpled hair made her look oddly fragile. She wasn’t of course. None of them were fragile.

_But they aren’t invincible either._

“Marvelous.” Ahim said again. Her voice was less gentle this time, gaining elements of the tone she tended to use in Politics. “You need to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Who says anything is wrong?”

Ahim didn’t say anything, but her eyebrows raised by a hair and her mouth creased into a slight frown.

Marvelous decided to ignore that and turned back to cooking, making another simple omelet and placing it in front of her.

“Do you want me to make tea?” He asked, knowing she’d find it difficult with three of her fingers on each hand tapped up.

She shook her head. “Thank you for the offer. But we both need rest a lot more then we need a cup of tea.”

Marvelous shrugged off her rather obvious hint, grabbed the basket, and headed down the hall toward the captains quarters. From behind him Ahim sighed, but moved to follow him nonetheless.

Carefully Marvelous eased open the door and peeked inside, only to be met with the accusing staring of his first mate. “Good morning Joe. Morning Luka. Morning Doc.”

“Good morning.” Doc chirped, with a tone that sounded way too cheerful to be sincere. Luka also mumbled out a tired greeting and Gai, not one to be left out, let out a big snore in response.

Joe didn’t say anything, just held his stare. “You haven’t slept since the battle.” His statement was straight to the point, as always.

_Which is what Marvelous loves so much about him._

“You can’t prove that.” Marvelous told him.

Joe just looked at him, doubt plain to see. It had an odd effect when coupled with his undone hair and the cut on his lip that was still scabbing over.

“Um, Marvelous. I don’t mean to be rude but…” Don trailed off. He ran a hand through the curls sticking out of the bandages around his head as he considered to his words.

“You’re never the first person to wake up.” Joe cut in.

“I wouldn’t have phrased it like that. But yes, you aren’t the easiest person to wake up.” Don agreed sheepishly.

Marvelous felt Ahim place a light hand on his back. “We know somethings wrong.” She said softly “We can help you. Don’t keep us out.”

_He needs these people. He needs them so much it’s a physical ache in his heart._

He stepped away from Ahim, moving over to check on Luka. She appeared to have drifted back off to sleep, her expression peaceful. Marvelous allowed himself to put a hand against her cheek, just to reassure himself.

Suddenly a pair of hands hand gripped his wrist and he thrown was thrown towards the center of the bed, tumbling over Joe’s knees. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Marvelous shot a half annoyed half impressed glare at Luka. She smirked in response

“I see you managed to induct Gai into your sneaky ways.” Marvelous observed. He could feel Gai grin into his back.

“What can I say, he’s an enthusiastic learner.” Luka informed him smugly. She got up to let Ahim into the growing cuddle pile. Once the princess was settled in Luka promptly spooned her from behind.

“You will never escaped.” Gai boasted. “Give in to the unavoidable cuddling.” Marvelous was halfway tempted to wiggle out of Gai’s hold, just to say that he could. He didn’t for the sake of Gai’s cracked ribs, and the fact that it was actually quite comfortable. He smiled and closed his eyes.

“Thank you.”

His crew made satisfied noises above him. Don in particular made a poor attempt to disguise a chuckle as a cough. Somehow that made what he had to say come out a lot easier.

“I don’t want to ever lose any of you. I was alone for a long time before I meet AkaRed. Back then I thought I didn’t need other people. I thought that I was happy living by myself. But then I joined the Red Pirates and I realized just how wrong I was.”

Someone stroked his hair. Marvelous guessed it was Don based on the pattern of callouses.

“I wasn’t a Red Pirate for very long. But it was enough to learn what I had been missing after keeping to myself for so long. Stuff like someone waiting with the lights on, and listening to people move around as you sleep. It was addicting in its own way.”

“But then Basco ruined everything."

Gai tightened his hold on Marvelous’s waist. Another person pressed themselves closer toward Marvelous, and the pirate captain inhaled the scent of sweat and traces of Joe’s preferred shampoo.

“Afterwards I couldn’t go back to being alone. Not after knowing what it was like to finally not be. I took the Galleon. And I managed to find you all. I’m so lucky I did. “You people are the most important thing in the universe to me. I don’t know how to survive without you.”

Ahim kissed him after he finished talking, firmly and gently. Marvelous allowed himself to open his eyes, to take in sight the sight of his beloved crew.

“You can really be an idiot sometimes.” Luka sighed. “How many times to we have to save the universe before you realize we aren’t going anywhere.”

The bluntness of her statement got full laugh out of Marvelous. If the crew noticed the tears in the edge of his eyes they never said anything. Finally Marvelous felt himself drift off in the comfortable arms of his crew.

_They were going to be okay. No matter what happens next they are going to be okay._


End file.
